You naughty little boy, shame on you!
by Ryrare
Summary: It is about how Erik grows up to be the Phantom and his life at Shiz. more inside. First story, be kind. please review i would like to know if anyone is reading or if I am sendin this into the void
1. as a ghost

**We'll some people may have already read how Erik becomes the Phantom. (I'm sure there's a book about it somewhere) but since I haven't I'm going to make it up loosely based off of Wicked. Please note I own nothing of this, it belongs to someone else.**

* * *

The phantom's mother was screaming.

Loudly.

It was annoying the baby, his head sticking out of the towel. He had a lovely face. On the left. The right, not so much. He began croaking like a frog. She passed out. He looked at the man standing next to the table, looking at him in horror. "Its obscene," the man whispered to the nurse.

He took the baby and pulled the towel over the right half of his face. Though he was too young it felt like he was squirming away from him. "call me dada." He said. "Not on your lifetime," the baby thought.

His mother stopped screaming. "Hon?" the man asked massaging the ring on his finger, "I have the perfect name for him. Erik."

* * *

On his fifth birthday, Erik sat sadly in front of a cake. The man he called father blew out the candle for the hooded child. He was wearing the mask his mother gave him, though it was covered by his thick black hair that draped over his face. His nose was the first thing you could see of him. "now, son, I have a great gift for you so you can begin to go to school and look somewhat normal. Here," he handed the sour faced chilled an array of paints. "So you can blend in." he continued.

Erik slowly took off the mask, and grabbed them. He spent half an hour taking each one and carefully applying just the right shade to his yellow skin. He had been using moisturizer to keep it from peeling. It looked a bit strange, but with enough hair over it he almost looked normal. If a brooding five-year-old could look normal. He felt naked without the mask, but went along with it. He got more things done without his father trying to make him happy all the time. He was working on a story on a guy named Don who got everything he wanted.

His mother had run off again with a man she met about a year before Erik was born. She had an important Job. He still suspected something, but he knew not what.

* * *

On his sixth birthday he was looking at his grades. He guessed 99% was a good enough grade for Fifth. He was going to begin seventh tomorrow, he finished everything for the sixth over the summer. He would have finished seventh too but he wasn't tall enough to reach the shelf. Sure four foot six wasn't that short, but the librarian wouldn't believe he was taking on seventh he laughed at him as his fingers dribbled on the text books. Though his hand was mysteriously found in the outhouse two days later, a handless librarian a mile away.

* * *

On his graduation day he was eleven and a half years old ("going on twelve" he always said.) and his father walked him there and back, making sure the paint was fully on. He looked almost normal, and he was so proud of it he slicked his hair back, revealing, dark, handsome eyes that no one had clearly seen before. He was off to Shiz University on a music major with an essay in for sorcery seminars.

There the students were already singing the school song and he had snuck in at "dear old ." No one really noticed him. At five foot five he was only a little taller than the munchkins, who were rather tall munchkins. There was a green girl yelling at the other students, he noticed her first. "What a marvelous attitude." He thought.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?! Is my underskirt showing?! Alright let's get this over with, no I'm not sea sick, yes I have always been green and no I did not eat grass as a child!!"

"Elphaba!" "so that was her name." he thought, "you know I sent you to this school for only one reason." He stopped listening and search for the head mistress, it was taking her a longtime to get there. He saw her coming and hid, he did that best, his characteristic baggy cloak swished with him, creating the illusion of a moving shadow. He flowed her back and found a stout blond girl moaning in a high voice. "What a Prima Donna," he whispered to the munchkin in the hat gazing longingly at the girl.

"She can Prima my Donna any time she wants." He whispered, and not noticing his young friend's confusion, did not notice him scoot uncomfortably away in his confusion, the right half of his face unmoving.

Suddenly, the girl's wheeled chair moved, it twirled around until finally the tall green girl held it. She bowed down, and begged forgiveness from this Nessa. Erik hid in a way that no one could see him; an unseen goat ran in front of him who seemed rather flustered. "Why is there a stupid animal running along the school?" he thought aloud quietly to himself, "he isn't human, what in France is this place called Oz?"

He stopped suddenly when Madame Morrible saw him, her "devilishly clever" smile disappearing when she did. The type of smile Erik did when he had hidden the librarian, allegedly anyways. "Oh, you, the scholarship genius. Well I guess I have to let you know," her voice went strangely on her 'o's, "all of the guys already have a roommate, I guess I'll have to let you have your own room for the time being, and you cannot enter my sorcery seminars, I have a special student I am taking care of," since his only response was a deafening silence she continued, "here is you room key, I h- h-," she seemed rather reluctant to say it, whatever it was, "hope you have a good time here at Shiz academy."

He locked himself in his room and redid his paint and changed his clothes before supper, or dinner as they called it here, he was rather glad he had taken the time to learn English, he would have been doomed speaking his elegant French. He took his time in front of the mirror, he would never admit this to anyone but he was rather vain, and drifted downward slowly with each stroke. He put on his nice evening cloak and descended the stairs. He chuckled to himself, some people would say that he was as silent as, well, a ghost.


	2. Everyone knows

After _dinner_ he turned toward the crowed, he followed in the center of it, unseen by the other munchkins disguised well in a green striped blazer. There was a party at Galinda's and if he were to achieve what he wanted, he would have to be in with the popular, even if she was a Prima Donna.

* * *

They went in ahead and he followed suit, but quite unseen. They only mocked the green girl. He took out a piano from, well; let's just say the wall to keep Boq out of trouble, anyways , he decided to play a piece he had been working on, he called it the "music of the night" after the time he felt most comforting, his high childish voice had not yet grown into it and he hit a few keys too sharp but the room was entranced, except for Galinda, the Alfalfa (as he had heard the others call her) was especially entranced and became singing along in a high soaring soprano that he had often heard coming out of the Parisian opera house.

Everyone seemed shocked that she could sing. She fled out of the room book in hand and her dress flying behind her. He left unseen as they had resumed their normal talking, an overeager laugh escaped a certain blonde's lips when a tall munchkin grabbed her waist and brought his face into her hair below the ear.

Erik grabbed a green hand, "Alfalfa!" he screamed

"ugh! Why don't you stop tormenting me! All of you, why do you loathe me" the green girl yelled to the heavens  
"Don't freak out its just you name" he retorted  
"no its not"  
"Well then what in the world is it?!"  
"Elphaba, like Saint Aelphaba"  
"Why should I learn my saints, I'm already in Hell"  
"You think you're there, you're not green you father doesn't hate you, you're mother isn't dead!"  
"well except for the green you pictured me out right" he didn't say, instead, "I think I know more than you think"

"oh, yeah?!"

"what if I said I could make you look normal, like everyone else"

"do you know the wizard?"

"the who?"

"No you can't then, I've waited to meet the wizard since birth and in the name of the unnamed god some day I will"

"do you really believe that an over glorified man would help a strange person like you?" (or him?)

"oh! You are just like the other ones, get out!"

"actually this is my room" He hadn't realized how far they had walked"

"good night" Elphaba said through grinding teeth

I must have her, he thought, she shall be my angel and I shall be hers, if only she had a more Christian name and not so pagan. Everyone knows there is no Saint Aelphaba.


	3. A prettier face

**Woah... New Chapter...AND I HAVE A REVIEW XD! Thanks to the reviewer, and I know it took forever for me to upload and the chapter is Kinda short but I wanted something out there... Please review! **

* * *

The classes were quite…off putting to say the least. There was a goat, who not only was wearing clothes and standing…but was also _talking_. He also insisted on being called _Dr. Dillamond _it was bad enough he had a surname but _Dr.?_ Now that, Erik decided, was preposterous. But Elphaba had much adoration for this _A_nimal. SO he kept his mouth shut. He was music major, but had a history class all the same. They got out of class, the usual day had passed so far, Galinda's name was mispronounced, and Elphaba got an A. He saw a cart coming from the distance but ignored it. Until he realized it was being pulled by a man and the red, vested characters eyes were closed and his neck was hanging over the edge. Erik promptly walked over to the man and stopped him. He was going to his dorm to re do his paints. But a dead man was much more interesting. "Is he dead?" He thought, but said, "Is he alright?" whoa; why in the world would he say something caring?

"Of course he is! He just broke his record for getting kicked out of school."

The green suited munchkin said with his winkie accent. But it was for naught for Erik had already left. He did not like the idea he was not dead, he could have plucked out his eyes with the sunglasses and used the satchel to choke him, but he didn't feel like being that open.

He preferred the more subtle angle, like a noose. Yes, he decided, his weapon of choice (should he need it) would been a noose. He would call it, Punjab. Because he was sick and tired of Puns.

* * *

He took the long way to his room, passing by Elphaba's door just to see if she was there. She was holding a pillow and turning a furious shade of green out side her front door. It seemed like she was wearing the same clothes as the night of the "make fun of the vegetable" party. "Scandalacious my fanny, he is just rude." She muttered into the door. She used the wrong key, and her being to meticulous, this was a sign something (or some one) was disturbing her.

"Are you alright?" _angel_ he thought.

"I'm f- no I'm not, I'm ticked off that _he _would make fun of me the first, oh, why do I still get upset at these things, I should know by now that EVERYONE does," she looked at him suddenly, as if seeing him for the first time. His face on the left turned slightly pink, but he covered this by rubbing his cheek, the paint was starting to come off. "Except you for some reason. You're the only one that has never made fun of me."

Her face had turned to a normal emerald color, but then it turned a darker green when he didn't say anything back. She entered and closed the door quickly behind her, her heart fluttering in her chest. He knew this, but what he did not know was that the "scandalacious prince" was walking towards him. "You!" he yelled, obviously the lung function was well efficient. His vest was now unbuttoned and he saw many phone numbers stuck in the spot the button used to be. "You're my roommate, now where is my room?" he realized that the satchel was larger than he thought it was before.

He silently walked down the stairs and out side, a noisy Fiyero behind him. When they got into the room, he silently handed him a key and they stared at each other for a while. Fiyero looked at the clock, "oh, crud!" he shouted, and he took out a black box from his satchel and moved towards the mirror in the bathroom. He took out a pencil and ran it along his eyes and took out what seemed to be a torture weapon and teased his eyelashes. Erik peaked in and stared dumfounded. "What you've never seen guyliner before?" Fiyero yelled annoyed at the small child. He proceeded to take out a circular object and placed a brush on it and then his face to cause a slight rose color to come to his cheeks, not enough to demasculize him, but enough that he seemed to have life.

"the cover-up seems to sill be working" he mumbled and he noisily set down these tools and took a brush and moose to his hair, taking much effort to make his hair look as if he had just rolled out of bed. Erik wondered why he didn't just do so. He then moved away, not quite as interested as he thought he would and he took out his paints and added just a touch more of the pink than he usually did, and checked his mirror. It would do.

For now he and Fiyero exited together, for now the two opposites knew they had one thing in comment. Both would like a prettier face.

* * *

**Please review!!!!!!**


	4. What strange world is Kanzis!

**Sorry for taking so long on the update, but I finally wrote it and have time to time it out 'because I'm sick... I hate being sick though… A LOT of forshadowing here (ugh I sound like my english teacher) Happy (late )Passover, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED A CONFIRMATION OF OTHER PEOPLE READING IT, AND to those that do, (all of you that know a said this THANK YOU!**

* * *

"Wake up!!" Erik yelled his always sound asleep dorm mate was always hung over after a night out. "I need new pants!"

And it was true; the black trousers he had worn to the school were too small for him. _All _of them. He was a good two inches taller and more Muscle heavy, his once dead strait hair was developing a slight wave, his pants were pulled up to his hips, the fly wide open in a desperate cry to be closed.

"Fine, fine," Fiyero murmured and he slowly sat up. Erik stomped on the floor to make sure he suffered from his hangover, oh how he enjoyed tormenting others. "You're not getting any if you keep that u.: he said and walked stiffly over to the bathroom.

"NO!" yelled Erik and he ran (loudly) over and slammed it and used his arms as a bar blocking Fiyero's entrance to his world of Make-up.

"Ahhh" Fiyero groaned and walked over to his dresser, "just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I'm loaded," he grabbed a pair of worn Shiz-green trousers and tossed the pair to Erik. He caught them and put them on. Even though Fiyero was quite trim and Erik had gained weight, the waist was far too large he took a belt and wrinkled the waist till it stayed in place under the leather belt. "You need to put on paint, "Fiyero told him.

"And you need to get ready to go out for the day. Erik's once grateful speech was one eroding into a comfortable Shiz- dialect. His arrogant French words would sneak in occasionally though.

"So how was your," he tried to put it tactfully, "escapade_ with Galinda _go last night."

"She brought Elphaba with her again, "Erik ears perked up at the green angel's name. "Galinda Drank too much, Elphaba too little, I paid the bill and they went to their dorm. She takes that artichoke with her everywhere now, ever since that party at the Oz-dust." Erik was still how calmly he said it all, Erik would never, he promised himself lust after a taken women. Erik got up and said, "C'mon if we don't hurry we'll be late for practice. He stepped through the door, the fact Fiyero was in his briefs, he had forgotten momentarily. He looked back and saw Fiyero and the mirror showing his cracked paints, "shoot." He ran and bent over the dresser and applied his paints. Fiyero laughed and moved to the bathroom. Even at the speed he was going in each stroke seemed like he was petting a bubble, scared for it to _pop_. .He finished a matter of a few minutes and stood up to smooth his too tight white shirt, he left the top unbuttoned do he could breathe. Fiyero stepped out from the bathroom and revealed himself in the full green and stripped Shiz uniform, his make-up causing him to look vibrant.

* * *

They exited the room and entered the Mess hall soon after. They grabbed their sky-bird eggs and pig slices. Walked by and joined them, seeing as Nessa were nowhere near. "Augh," she said in disgust, Animal eater."

"I'm telling you, all of the food here is from Animals, not animals." HE noticed her veggie plate, "except yours," Avaric walked by, still drunk, "Hehe, artichoke for the Artichoke, "  
She punched Avaric in the nose sending him stumbling away, and stood up and slapped Erik, "I don't believe you!!" she gritted through her teeth, she turned, her flat hair whipped him in the face, adding insult to injury. This scene left a bewildered Galinda, who just shrugged it and called after her "elphieeeeeeeeee" she whined.

Boq sat down at the table and followed her walk, "If only I could be that floor she stepped on."

"You'd be walked all over, not to mention in pain, those heels would _hurt_, and what about Nessa?" Fiyero stated. He didn't hear and just continued to stare, almost drooling over his thoughts about the "_Prima Madonna"_

"Why did she yell at me?" Erik asked still in shock

"You got them switched up A-NI-MAL, not AN-I-MAL." Erik didn't see the difference this Winkie had stated and nodded solemnly to keep this illusion of the all-knowing Ghost.

* * *

Boq stood up, the trance finally broken "Sweet OZ! We'll be late for Natural Science. It was then that Erik finally noticed that Elphaba was gone from the room. They jumped up and walked towards the class, Erik just a bit faster than Boq. Fiyero got up slowly and turned around just in time, in time to see Erik almost always graceful, trip over his too-long pants.

"You need a tailor!" Fiyero called jokingly. Erik waved him off and began to run, holding up the side of his pants with his hands. They entered the room.

Only Elphaba and the teacher were there. A man with a large covered cart wandered by the door just before the door slammed, his glasses gave an evil glare.

"Elphaba!" Erik ran towards her almost tripping again a" SORRY I GOT THE ACCENTS WRONG!" he yelled hoping to be heard from across the room. He ran up to her, making sure he kept his trousers _over_ his shoes. "Oh," she murmured, "that was it?"

"UH, I'm not really from around here," his eyed darted to anywhere but her face; he kept his good side to her, even though it was well covered anyways.

"So! No one's really from the Shiz area, but every intelligent being in Oz Knows how to pronounce Animals and animals." Again he didn't hear the difference; he just _felt_ the capital letter.

"I'm not exactly from _OZ._"

She chuckled, well cackled really, but not quite.  
"There's nothing besides _Oz_, unless, "her eyes glimmered in hope, she gasped in the sudden realization, "you're from where the Wizard is from! You're from, uh, Kan-zis!" She mispronounced.

"What?"

"What?"

"I'm from Paris… France… not in Oz."

"Oh my Oz! There's _another_ other world?!"

* * *

HE frowned, _maybe someday I'll take you there Mon Amour, _he thought, "Uh, class is starting he said instead. He kicked himself; he needed to be more assertive. HE sat in the seat in the farthest darkest corner. Seat 5. HE sat there and wondered what strange world is Kan-zis?

* * *

**I looked up the french online, I'm more of a SPANISH-ENGLISH speaker myself, PLEASE REVIEW and thank you for reading untill the end, I put a lot of effoert into this, Please review!???**?


	5. It didn't move

**PIcks up about an hour or two from the last hapter, please review so I know somebody is reading this, I know it had been a while since my last updatem but I have a busy schedule OKay! Get ready to see NAnny Just to let you know!**

* * *

The lecture was rather boring, Erik stood up stiffly and stretch, he had half an hour to burn before the next class. Burn, he thought, what a…fun word that is. He looked around and walked over to Fiyero Elphaba and Galinda, Galinda was talking to Fiyero enthusiastically about this new dress, that was, like, totally Ozmopolitan. Elphaba turned towards him, "wasn't that just fascinating, I mean, proof Animals are more like us than we realized!" she blathered on, and though he heard each syllable falling from her tender looking lips, he did not listen, he merely stored the information for later access.

"Hey Erik," Fiyero Interrupted his orchestrated piece with his sharp note, "your pants are falling down."

Erik looked down, "no there not."

"Well they are NOW!" Fiyero pulled, but Erik was faster he spun on his right heel and stuck his left foot out that it made the perfect contact with the tip of his nose. "OW!" Fiyero yelled, his hands rushing to stop the bleeding, Erik smiled in tortured delight. This was the first time he had injured someone with _witnesses_ and directly, not some ingenious trap, though it was much less mentally satisfying, he still felt the rush, it made him feel, _Wicked_.

"Don't you dare hurt him," she said with her meanest voice she could conjure up and keep her "image", "Fifi are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I'b fine, but he bedder look out, 'cause hez gonda ged it." A drop of blood trickled down his otherwise perfect face.

"Come on Fiyero we need to get you to the infirmary… Elphaba sighed she looked well, ravishing in her new Galindafied outfit, he wasn't sure quite what happened to her after that party Fiyero held at the Oz-Dust, but he wished he had seen it.

They walked over to the infirmary, they didn't know Erik had followed; he had a habit of not leaving evidence of movement.

The nurse came over, her lips pulled back in a forced grin; she was a kind, old nurse, "Sweet Lurline! Nanny!"

Elphaba hugged the old lady, as her smile relaxed, into a warm greeting, "My look how tall you are!" She looked up to her, "Oh I haven't seen you in months, and how's Nessa getting along with that Madame Horrible?"

"Morrible, Nanny"

"I know what I said."

"Uh, hello, scandalashus prints bleding ober here!" Fiyero interrupted.

"Well here take a tissue!" she threw a green box that matched her Shiz Uniform.

"Nanny what are you doing here?"

"Frex fired me after Horrible-"

"-Morrible Nanny-"

"-I know what I said, offered to take care of Nessa for less. Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I'm not happy to see you, well _here_."

"Helloouuoo!" Fiyero did not like to be ignored.

"Oh, you."

The bell rang, "Sweet Oz, we're going to be late soon," Elphaba Grabbed Fiyero and Galinda by the arm, hurry up, Erik must—oh hi Erik!" She did a double take and continued to walk ahead.

They entered the room, the tall walls gave way to a caved ceiling, and the sea-shell lights dimly lit the room. The old wooden benches were quite worn. It was once a very popular class, so it had the old atrium they sat down in the front row, for the clearest view. The second bell rang with the ending of their class song. The rest of the students took their seats and sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive, Elphaba seemed to have a spasm that brought a tear of pride to Galinda's eyed and just made Fiyero chuckle. After a minute conversation began to start up, he was never late. They heard a loud thumping of hoofs. The Goat yelled into the microphone, "They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that class! Remember thaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Two men in all green and black tackled him, their sunglasses, reflected Elphaba's skin, they held down the unfortunate doctor, on held down his shoulders and the other administered a emerald liquid into his rear end, it ended with a painful "Baaaaaaah!" that echoed throughout the entire room.

"No!" Elphaba yelled, "We have to stop them!"

Fiyero calmed her, "there is nothing we can do now."

Galinda pulled her back into her seat, Erik loved her fire. The class was in an uproar, then a man with a bowler hat and covered cart entered the room, he began to speak into the micro phone, but he couldn't be heard over the uproar of the students, "GOOD AFTERNOON!" he said, catching everyone's attention.

They silenced, good afternoon, they said.

He began talking again, but Erik and most of the class was out of earshot, even being as close as he was, he continued on nonetheless, Elphaba though could hear every letter drop from his mouth. Her fists shook. "And he'll, never, in fact, learn to talk!" the speakers cam back on.

She turned towards Erik and Fiyero, "can you imagine a world where, Animals are kept in cages and can't speak, Erik nodded, and Fiyero opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"What should I do?!"

"I don't know," Fiyero answered.

"We'll somebody has to do- do something!"

The room turned green and everyone began an evil dance, Erik was spun around, and faced the chair and began to shake, he than twisted painfully and saw the door, he couldn't hear anything over his heart pounding. He saw Elphaba and Fiyero escape with the Lion cub. He tried to follow but bent the other way, "ahhh!" he said.

It was painful to resist. HE did everything in his power until he felt the spell weaken slightly. He boogied over to the door, and reached for the doorknob, instead he smacked his head with his hand. He tripped towards a mirror and fell onto it; he broke it with his forehead causing a line of blood to roll down his bad cheek. He fell through and felt the effects of the magic stop instantly. He looked up and saw a dark rough tunnel with a large spider web in the way. He looked back into the chaos of his classmates dancing to an unseen music and scrambled away. He closed his eyes and led with his hands, trying to figure out the tunnel system. He made a left and exited in the next mirror, he pushed and it made way for him. It slammed behind him and he ran towards the exit, it must have boon a good 20-30 minutes of work to get this far. He ran out the building and took a left, it had begun to rain. "Angel!" he cried when he saw the sight of her tender green skin. He ducked under the bridge to avoid paint spills. He saw her talking to Hor – Morrible, he didn't dare approach. He looked at the quickly gathering puddle, suddenly the rain stopped, he looked in the puddle, the blood was obscene, but the rain hadn't caused much damage. Morrible walked away, leaving a jumping Elphaba to herself, she spun around and punched in the air. She was a lighter shade of green than he remembered. Erik ran over eager to hear what could have excited her quite so much, he was going to talk about something, but all other things that could be important were nonexistent around her.

"What happened?"

"I – I'm making 'making good! I'll be half of Oz's favorite team. And there I'll finally be the Wizard and eye, "she was no longer talking to him, she was looking at a future far past him. "My future is Unlimited!"

"Elphaba, focus! What happened!?"

She didn't hear him; she merely walked away and practically ran to her dorm room to tell Galinda. Erik merely followed her walk and sniffled; he whipped his cheek and went to his own dorm. He kicked a rock in frustration.  
It didn't move.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, How will Erik Reacted to her leaving in a week, will he ever remember the Lion cub? HOw will he react to her interest in FIyero?**

**PLease review!**


	6. Inside my mind

**Sorry for they _extemely_ long wait, I have more chapters after this written and I am sorry as well for this one being short, but I feel the Story, (not the uploads) is going to fast, so here I slow it down slightly, _but this one is very important to Erik_. **

**You'd be surprised. **

**The Phantom of the Opera was written by (I think) Andrew Loydd Webber. **

**Wicked was written by Gregory Maguire**

* * *

Erik heard the drawer opening and the suitcase being drawn from under the bed before he saw the open door, the spring sunlight streaming into the hall. She was humming a hauntingly- romantic tune. "hm-hm-hm-hmm-hm-hm-hmm-hmmm-hmmm-hmmmmm"

He joined and Elphaba jumped with surprise.

"You seem to be at a lack for words today."

"Oh, its you. Uh, hi."

"Hi. How did you do that earlier?"

"What?"

"Uh, you know… The weird dancing. Dr. Dillamond's room?"

"I-I just get so mad sometimes, I- I can't control it sometimes."

"Well don't get mad at me," he laughed nervously, "why was Fiyero the only one you didn't do it to?" Erik looked away, and then faced her. She was silent and shifted a black blouse into the torn leather suitcase; she smoothed it and gave out a breath before looking him in the eye, her brown eyes piercing.

"I don't know," she breathed out. She stood straight and took an impeccably folded skirt and placed it on top of the blouse. Her drawer was halfway empty already. She looked backward and let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm not leaving for a week, what am I doing?"

She began to unpack and Erik let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"So what song was that?" he asked'

"What song was what?" she didn't look up

"The one you were humming."

"Nothing, just a tune I've had stuck in my head for a few days, it isn't a real song."

"The organ would accompany you well."

"You really think so?" She chuckled nervously; she gazed into his eyes and relaxed.

"You should come with me."

They walked out, Elphaba's pupils were dilated. She walked slowly behind him; she wandered towards a wall, her eyes never leaving her angel. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her straight, her wrist went limp in his grasp. They ducked through a mirror, but even this couldn't break the trance his hypnotic voice had lulled her into. He stepped out from behind a mirror, the sudden light caused Elphaba to blink, and she raised a hand while her eyes adjusted, the trance broken,

"How'd we?..."

He interrupted her with a sudden blare of ominous notes. He then proceeded to do a simple an A minor scale.

"Should we write a duet?"

"About what?"

"Love, lust, power, the usual things duets are about."

"Are you sure that's what they are typically about?"

"Who's here on a music scholarship, oh right, that's me!"

She walked over to the organ and sat next to him, he longed for her to move closer. He took out a pencil and grabbed some blank sheet music; He put them on the music stand behind the keys.

"Should we begin with eh lyrics or the music?"

"Let's star with the music while it is still stuck in your head."

"Alright,"

She hummed a note and he hit the correlating key. They continued across the page, and then Erik stopped abruptly.

"I know the lyrics!"

He grabbed the sheet music so abruptly that it almost tore. He put the pencil to paper and scribbled so quickly she blinked it and it was over. SH watched Erik go back and scratch out some words, and replace them with new ones. He put the music back on the stand and replayed the first two measures. He stopped, rewrote the rhythms on most of the page.

"My aren't we the little Don Juan Triumphant." Elphaba smiled as he put the paper back on the stand.

"I know the story now!" He exclaimed. He wrote the title, _The Phantom of the Opera_."

"Sing for me," he didn't ask, it was a command. She cleared her throwt while he played the intro.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom tom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind. _


	7. Only the begining

**Sorry I took so long to update this story, a lost the notebook that has a bunch of the next chpters in it, again I'm sorry, enjoy!**

**And yes I know that the stroy was written by Gaston Leroux, but I was referencing the song**

* * *

Erik looked at Elphaba and Galinda, the cart was dark and rocked with the unsteady footsteps of the horse. "Elphie are you sure we shouldn't have waited for Fiyero?"

Elphaba looked uncomfortably away and towards the window, a dark shade of green came over her face, but it could have been a cloud passing in front of the sun,

"He said he would get his own taxi, Relax Galinda, _I'm _going to see the Wizard, not you. I hope it doesn't rain."

Erik looked at the almost twitching Elphaba. They hit a rock and they jumped in their seats.

"Nessa would have hated this," Elphaba cast a sad smile, her face finally relaxing.

"Why is the Wizard so powerful anyways?"

"Erik!" Elphaba yelled, "He's the _Wizard! _You don't question why, you just know! He came years ago from Kan-zis and he saved all of Oz. He's ruled as long as I've been alive."

Galinda tapped her finger on her knee. "Erik, I've been meaning t ask you, why do _you_ have a suitcase?"

"I'm going into the city as well. I'm set to return to Paris. I completed all my classes early. I'm staying for the weekend, and then I go home. I heard there is a large demand for singing teachers right now."

"Oh, you're too smart," the sound of hooves stopped and the carriage jostled to a standstill. The munchkin driver came out and opened the door for them. They squinted in the sudden light and stepped out of the carriage. They pulled their suitcases and stood gawking at the train station. It was about thirty feet tall and all emerald green. They walked in and felt the wind of a train coming in. Elphaba looked at the large clock on the wall. "According to the time-dragon-clock the train doesn't leave for an hour."

"Let's sit down then," Galinda led the way to the nearest bench. Soon a green attired prince descended the stairs.

"Fiyero!" Galinda and Elphaba screamed in unison. Galinda looked at Elphaba strangely and Elphaba turned a dark green when she realized she was standing with an arm in the air. She sat down and fiddled with the book she had in her lap.

Erik frowned, Elphaba's wide brim hat kept him from seeing her face. Fiyero jogged down, then gave them a cheesy scandilacious, but t seemed emptier than usual because f a tear in his eye.

"I've been thinking," he began.

"Oh, no Fiyero, no wonder you haven't been yourself," Elphaba snickered.

"Are you okay Fifi? Let me take your temperature," Galinda put her hand on his forehead.

"Geez, I try to better myself and you all think I'm sick! No wonder everyone knows how deeply shallow I am!"

Elphaba snickered and Galinda joined her in a nervous giggle. Erik smiled.

They heard the first call for their train; a man in a hurry brought a suitcase to a woman and then departed. Erik and Elphaba stood up to look their friends in the eye.

"I guess this is good-bye," Erik stated. He stepped towards the train, but stopped to wait for Elphaba.

"Elphaba," Fiyero interrupted, "that day…with the lion cub…"

"Yes?" Elphaba asked.

"I've been thinking about that day a lot"

"Me too,"

"I've been thinking about it too!" Galinda surprised them, Since Dr. Dillamond had a _special_ way of saying my name, I think I'll just be _Glinda." _

They stared open mouthed at her until the warning bell rang.

"Well, good-bye," Fiyero hurried away. His feet just wouldn't move fast enough for him.

"Elphie, Fiyero's behavior has been worrying me, you heard how he's been, _thinking_. And I think there's someone else, oh Elphie, he's just been so distracted.

Erik tapped his foot loudly to get them to hurry. Elphaba looked at him and took a step toward the train.

"Glinda, come with me to the Emerald City."

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to the emerald city!"

Erik walked over and physically pulled them toward the train. He was almost as tall as Elphaba now, and Impressive five-foot-eight. He dragged them on just as the doors closed.

"But, I don't have any clothes!"

"You can buy new ones," Elphaba answered, besides you're only staying one day."

"One short day?"

"Yes, Glinda."

"Hey can we sit down the train is moving." Erik finally made his presence know to the two chatting girls.

"Oh, right," Elphaba said. They sat down and Glinda began to chatter non-stop about the greatest mall and the most ozmopolitan places to eat. "Is this the last time we'll all be together?" Glinda asked.

"I don't think is the end," Erik began, "it feels like only the beginning

* * *

R &R?


End file.
